


Good with Kids

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Barry, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Near Future, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: At a West family reunion, Barry watches Iris playing with her baby cousin and gets emotional thinking about what a great mom she'll be. Which is good, because Iris has some news for him.





	Good with Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by awesomeshippingislife on tumblr.

Iris and Cecile convinced Joe to attend the West family reunion this year. Joe wasn't very close to his extended family and ever since Grand Esther died, he felt sad at reunions. Most years, the invitation would end up in the trash. Iris would usually find it and try, in vain, to persuade him into taking her. Now that she's an adult, she attended a few on her own. Each time, she was bombarded with questions about her father and why he chose not to come with her. Tried of this, Iris teamed up with Cecile (who was eager to meet her new in-laws), knowing he couldn't say no to both of them. 

Barry, was excited about going with his new wife, Iris West-Allen. Barry couldn't suppress his prideful smiles whenever Iris introduced him as, "my husband, Barry". The only better feeling than that came when he was asked about his relation to the Wests and he got to tell people, "I'm married to Iris."

Barry recognized some of the West family members from the wedding. Others, Iris hadn't even met yet. There were a lot of interesting people to talk to, but Iris's favorite family member she met was the 1-year-old son of one of her cousins. His name was Noah and Iris spent all day holding, rocking, playing with, and talking to the little boy. Their bond was instant. Barry watched their interactions and was struck by how good Iris is with children. He should've guessed, since she has a natural talent for making friends with adults. Everyone is won over by her charms shortly after meeting her. Noah was no exception. He called Iris, "Auntie eye-ree" and clung to her leg whenever she put him down. The sight filled Barry with warmth. 

At dinner time, Noah got fussy. His mother and father tried, but couldn't calm his high pitched screams. The noise was bothering everyone. Iris stepped in and offered to help. She scooped Noah up in her arms and took him outside. Barry saw them through the window. Noah was no longer crying. He looked relaxed as Iris stroked his hair. They returned a few minutes later and Noah was an angel for the rest of dinner.

"Wow! Iris is great with him." Noah's mother said.

Barry wanted to say 'yeah, she is.' but he couldn't find his voice. Watching Iris and Noah made Barry think about one day having kids with Iris. Thinking about it was once like fantasizing about a far off dream. But now, it could easily become a reality. Barry's face went red and he squeezed Iris's hand. She returned the pressure but didn't catch on to the overwhelming feelings building inside Barry.

Noah took out his blocks to show Iris. She and Barry helped him build a castle. Barry was remaindered of what a creative mind and wonderful imagination Iris has as she played with Noah. She added toy dinosaurs to act as gargoyles and suggested they make a moat out of the leftover blue blocks. When it was time for everyone to go home, Noah cried about having to leave his Auntie. But of course, Iris was able to calm him again and gave him a tight hug before leaving.

Iris waved goodbye as Noah and his parents drove away. When they were out of sight, she turned to Barry and noticed the way he was looking at her. He was smiling but red-faced and on the verge of tears.

"What?" she asked with concern.

Barry just shrugged and continued to look.

"You've been giving me that look all day. What is it?" she insisted.

"You're just...." he shrugged again. "I-I don't know how to describe it but seeing you with Noah, how you're so good with kids, it makes me kind of emotional."

"It does?"

"Yeah, you're really amazing Iris. And there are a million reasons why I'm glad to be married to you, but one of them is thinking about having our own family together. Seeing how good you are with a kid you just met, makes me think about what you'll be like with our kids." Barry said. He put his arms around Iris and pulled her closer to him. "You're going to be the best mother in the world."

"Barry!" Tears leaked out of her eyes as Iris put her head on his chest. He gently rubbed her back. The tears soon turned to sobs. 

"Are you ok?" Barry asked her, lifting her chin with his hand so that he could see her face.

Iris nodded. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I just always feared that because I grew up without a mom, I wouldn't know how to be a mom to my kids one day. Nobody showed me how."

"Nobody had to. Iris, you are naturally maternal. Even Noah's mom was impressed!"

Iris couldn't believe it. The worry that plagued her for years was apparently baseless. And it was more important than ever that she felt like she could be a competent mother. "You think I'll be a good mom to our kids?"

"Iris, you'll be incredible. I'm so lucky to be married to you and I hope one day I'm lucky enough to have you as my child's mother." Barry assured her.

"Barry," Iris looked him in the eye. She smiled and squeezed his hands. 

Realization dawn on Barry and his face showed it. "Iris?"

Iris nodded quickly, answering his unasked question. "I found out yesterday."

"We're going to be parents!" Barry was thrilled.

"We're going to be parents!" Iris repeated.

Barry was unable to contain his excitement. He cupped Iris's face and kissed her with passion. He lifted her off the ground and spun around. As he set her back down, he burst into tears. They held each other and cried tears of joy.


End file.
